Dad Tips
During the loading screen of Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, there are few messages which are displayed under the name of "Dad Tips". There are ninety-two dad tips, which are listed below: * Dad Tip #1: Don't forget to floss every day * Dad Tip #2: It's never too early to invest in a new IRA * Dad Tip #3: Start building credit as early as possible * Dad Tip #4: Stand up for yourself - don't let anyone disrespect you * Dad Tip #5: Everyone needs to know how to use power tools * Dad Tip #6: Don't trust anyone who likes their meat well done * Dad Tip #7: LaserDisc is clearly the superior digital video format * Dad Tip #8: Drink a full glass of water in the morning to help wake up * Dad Tip #9: Don't use metal utensils on nonstick frying pans * Dad Tip #10: If you're parking uphill, be sure to turn your tires towards the street * Dad Tip #11: It's rude to ask people about their mysterious hand tattoos * Dad Tip #12: Moving pictures is hands down the best Rush album * Dad Tip #13: Buy quality, not quantity * Dad Tip #14: Shave with the grain * Dad Tip #15: You always have time for a beer with your buds * Dad Tip #16: Always use a coat of wax after a wash * Dad Tip #17: Nothing can beat reading in print * Dad Tip #18: Always carry a pocket knife * Dad Tip #19: Use your hips when throwing * Dad Tip #20: Keep your word * Dad Tip #21: Eat a lot of broccoli * Dad Tip #22: Drinking too much water can cause water intoxication * Dad Tip #23: Take care of your health while you're still young * Dad Tip #24: Always help a friend in need * Dad Tip #25: Drink plenty of water * Dad Tip #26: Exercise regularly and you'll stay healthy! * Dad Tip #27: Don't eat too close to your bedtime * Dad Tip #28: Always check the card reader at ATMs before you swipe * Dad Tip #29: Medicine is not always the best medicine * Dad Tip #30: Always bring a war chest * Dad Tip #31: You're young, you have your health, now is the time to take risks * Dad Tip #32: You can't beat the whammy bar * Dad Tip #33: The solo from Kid Charlemagne is the greatest guitar solo ever recorded * Dad Tip #34: Peter Weller actually has a PHD in history * Dad Tip #35: It's called masking tape for a reason * Dad Tip #36: Trust no one * Dad Tip #37: If you press the ignition too long you'll just flood the engine * Dad Tip #38: The extended cut is the only cut worth watching * Dad Tip #39: They really stepped up the production value in Episode V * Dad Tip #40: Managing debt is just part of being an adult * Dad Tip #41: Run through the finish line * Dad Tip #42: What you do, when you don't have to, will determine where you'll be when you can't help it * Dad Tip #43: When lifting weights, use proper form and a full range of motion * Dad Tip #44: Gas is cheaper in the suburbs * Dad Tip #45: Do what you love and the money will come * Dad Tip #46: Do it once, do it right * Dad Tip #47: Don't skip the corners * Dad Tip #48: Eat plenty of carbs the night before a big game * Dad Tip #49: If the police are driving behind you, don't give them probable cause to pull you over * Dad Tip #50: Try to drive in a way where you never have to use your brakes * Dad Tip #51: You can save bookmarks directly to your desktop * Dad Tip #52: A bird in the and is better than a bird in the eye * Dad Tip #53: Pet every dog * Dad Tip #54: Have you ever read Rich dad Poor dad? * Dad Tip #55: Liquor before beef, you're in the clear * Dad Tip #56: Go ask your mother * Dad Tip #57: If life gives you lemons, parsley, onions, and eggs... make a really nice omelet * Dad Tip #58: Practice makes permanent * Dad Tip #59: First is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the hairiest chest * Dad Tip #60: Never give up, never remember * Dad Tip #61: That quirky lab assistant from NCIS just reminds me of you * Dad Tip #62: Whistle while you work * Dad Tip #63: Please remember to call us once in a while * Dad Tip #64: Get whatever job you want, just make sure it has health insurance * Dad Tip #65: Grow your own vegetables. It's cheaper, I think * Dad Tip #66: it's okay if you don't come in first, just make sure you have health insurance * Dad Tip #67: Try to exercise regularly * Dad Tip #68: Sleep is important! Make sure you're getting enough * Dad Tip #69: It's okay to cry if you're feeling sad * Dad Tip #70: Make sure you sweep under your tent so you don't sleep on rocks * Dad Tip #71: Good tire pressure is essential to optimal mileage * Dad Tip #72: The only acceptable time and place for decaf coffee is never and in the trash * Dad Tip #73: When changing a tire, make sure to tighten the bolts in a starfish pattern * Dad Tip #74: Anyone who tells you that a drink isn't manly has never known heartache * Dad Tip #75: Call someone if you're thinking about them. They probably want to hear from you * Dad Tip #76: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all * Dad Tip #77: Don't smoke * Dad Tip #78: Try not to make assumptions about people * Dad Tip #79: Don't trust gas station egg sandwiches * Dad Tip #80: Please don't pirate games * Dad Tip #81: It's better to be early than late * Dad Tip #82: Eat a balance meal every day that includes vegetable, fruit, and protein * Dad Tip #83: Minimize eating fried food, candy and sweets * Dad Tip #84: Treat people better than they treat you * Dad Tip #85: Be generous and kind to everyone * Dad Tip #86: Always try your best at everything * Dad Tip #87: Spend less money than you make * Dad Tip #88: Pay your bills early * Dad Tip #89: Look at situations positively * Dad Tip #90: Always try to make other around you happy * Dad Tip #91: Smile as often as you can, it will make others around you feel more comfortable * Dad Tip #92: You're never too busy or important to be nice to others Category:Browse